Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers
by fereality
Summary: During his time on the other side of the portal Ford encountered several people. One was named Zordon. After defeating Bill and seeing what McGuket could build during Weirdmageddon, Ford decided to use what he learned to create his own team. In 2016 a threat arises and following Zordon's advice Ford recruits a team 'Teenagers with Attitude' to create the Valor Force Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers**

 **by Fereality**

 **Monday June 6th, 2016**

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon**

A group of Gnomes are surrounding a shorter Gnome which had his back up against a young sapling. As he looks around a younger looking Gnome walks to the front of the crowd.

"Well if it isn't the shrimp who was too short to help his family gain more seed blocks from the local bird houses," Geoff said as he stopped in front of the obviously shorter Gnome.

"Look Geoff, I'm sorry. I...", the shorter Gnome started before he was interrupted by Geoff.

"Did I say you could speak? No, I'm not done berating you.", Geoff was practically yelling in the shorter Gnomes face, "Not only did you fail then, you are a constant failure Jefferson. This was your third strike. You messed up the deal we had with the Northwests to supply them with the enchanted pyrite and then you had to open your mouth and it cost us our new queen. She had agreed to everything till you spoke up."

"I had to," Jefferson spoke up, "you were trying to..."

"I was doing nothing that went against the treaty we have with the Pines family," Geoff cut him off again, "AS I have said this was your third strike. You are shunned, exiled from the tribe."

And with that the Gnomes turned away from him as one. As the group began to walk away Jefferson reached out and grabbed Geoff by the shoulder and forcibly turned him back around. "You can't do that to me! You know who I am. My father was the Speaker of the Tribe before you. You're jealous of the fact that I should have taken over as Speaker as soon as I came of age, but no you pulled some archaic ruled about height to keep me from gaining my rightful place at the head of the tribe."

"Someone as short as you would never be able to...", Geoff started yelling before he was stopped by Jefferson punching him in the face.

He was saved from a continued assault by the other Gnomes. They picked him up and threw him down a nearby ravine. They didn't even wait until he had reached the bottom before they had turned back around and left. If they had stayed they may have seen the eerie green light that emanated rock his head hit when he landed.

"They'll regret doing that. I'm still important to our tribe. They'll see that they need me one of these days and then Geoff will rue the day he threw me out," Jefferson said as he dabbed at the blood on his temple.

"If it is vengeance you want, my lord and I can help you gain it.", a sensual voice said out of the air.

"Who are you? Where are you?", Jefferson said as he looked around for the voice. He pressed some fabric from him sleeve against his head wound as he continued, "I know I hit my head but not hard enough that I should be hearing voices."

"Oh my, cutie. I am no mere voice in your head," the disembodied voice practically purred in his ear, "If you decide to help me and my lord, I will reveal myself to you."

"What exactly do you want from me?", he asked as he continued to dab at his wound.

"Just pick up the stone that you hit your head on and smash it to release us," the sultry voice explained.

After digging out the stone he saw it was some type of tablet etched with green glowing markings that seemed to be in some ancient language he doesn't recognize. Tentatively he picked it up and lifted it to face level.

"Well what are you waiting on?", the voice asked feeling as smooth as silk in his ears.

In one swift, strong movement he brought the stone tablet down across a large rock in the center of the ravine. There was a pair of flashes, one green and one a reddish brown.

"Your beauty only surpasses your voice," Jefferson remarked as he took in the two beings standing before him.

From out of the green light walked a caramel skinned beauty. She was dressed in thigh high black boots, a long emerald green dress with a slit up the left side and split open sleeves, a black leather corset, and a silver headdress that framed her face. There were silver lines emblazoned through out her ensemble. Her ebony hair was long and braided with strands of silver and green mixed within it. The thing that struck Jefferson even more than her beauty was the coldness that emanated from her violet hued eyes.

From the other light emerged a tower of a man, or at least Jefferson thought it was a man. He was seven feet tall if he was an inch and muscular, though not bulky like those Manotaur imbeciles, no it was a lean compacted musculature. And though he was wear leather breaches, his upper body was bare. From head to toe he was covered in a fine, ruddy colored fur.

"You have done well my servant," the hirsute mountain of a man said in a voice so deep it shook the ground, "We now must again search for the portals. They will allow us to bring forth my champions."

"I feel the presence of a small portal near my liege," the green garbed beauty said.

"Then dispose of this onlooker and lead the way, Lady Vane" the hairy behemoth ordered.

Jefferson's face fell after hearing the order being given. He swept his gaze over to the virulent goddess before him.

"I would do so Lord Tulka, but much has changed since we were last here," Lady Vane called out before sweeping a hand towards Jefferson, "We will need his help for awhile longer."

"Well then make him more presentable, I cannot have such pathetic creature working under me.", Lord Tulka commented with out a second thought.

"As you wish my liege," Lady vane responded.

As she raised her hands they glowed a deep violet, she leaned over and placed a hand on either side of his face. As the glow began to envelope Jefferson he heard her murmur something intelligible. It was only as his body felt like it was on fire, that he felt he should have left the stone alone.

 **Mystery Shack**

"Thanks for letting us have the welcome back party here Soos," Stan said as he watched the former handyman set up the DJ stand in the party room.

"It's no problem Mr. Pines," Soos called back inbetween hammer strikes, "You know the lil doods are family."

"Yeah, besides you and Mr. Ford still own still own the place.", Melody said as she joined into the conversation from where she was hanging streamers, "Soos honey, how does this look?"

"I must channel my inner Mabel," responded as he looked up. Scratching his beard he added, "MORE GLITTER!"

"Gotcha," Melody said with a giggle.

Stan chuckled as he watched the newly engaged couple. He headed over to where Ford was working on the sound system. He had said something about increasing the sound output while decreasing the potential for injury to the ears' audio receptacles.

"Hey Sixer, how's the nerd work coming?", he asked as he looked over Ford's shoulder at what his brother was working on.

As Ford was about to say something he heard a loud incessant beep start coming from his wrist. Looking down he said, "Oh Bill!"

Ford sprung up from the chair he was seated in and headed towards the vending machine doorway.

"Sixer, what's going on?", Stan asked as he followed Ford.

"Hopefully nothing, but if it is something, well I've been preparing some surprises if needed.", Ford said as the vending machine swung open.

 **Friday June 10th, 2016**

 **The One That Got Cafe**

 **Gravity Falls**

The former Dusk2Dawn convenience store had been purchased last summer by a mysterious benefactor and remodeled into a cyber-cafe and coffeehouse. The owner then went and hired one of the most tech savvy people in town to help manage it, Tambry Mauslein. She in turn hired Candy Chui and Grenda Cliffe as servers, she even found out that her friend Lee Smark was a remarkable barista. There was even a small stage that held monthly poetry recital, bi weekly karaoke sessions (she had Mabel Pines to thank for that one), and occasionally Robbie Valentino and his band played. She's even let that freak Gabe Benson hold a puppet show as a favor to Candy.

Today she was actually spending time with her friends at the counter while Candy and Grenda ran orders. Everyone was there besides Thompson, who was supposed to come in later after he finished his last class of the college semester. He was taking courses in marketing in Portland and the professor in this class was a stickler about attendance. He and Robbie still talk on the phone but no one has seen him since he left for his sophomore year at college two years ago.

"Alright, everyone coming to the Shack tomorrow night?", Wendy asked as she sipped her vanilla foam hot coco.

"Of course man," Lee replied over his soda.

"No way I'm gonna miss a chance to hang out with Funtimes and his sis," Nate added before he downed his espresso.

"And I definitely wouldn't want to miss you and Dipper fawning over each other all night," Tambry said with a smirk as she watched her best friend's cheeks start to gain some rose tint to them.

"We, we do not...", Wendy starts to protest.

Robbie just butted in cutting her off, "You two just need to kiss and get it over with, I'm getting sick of the yearly betting pool going unclaimed."

Upset at being cut off, Wendy jumped up. "We are just friends. Wait a minute, what do you mean 'betting pool'?"

"Wends, sit down.", Tambry said as she grabbed her friends hand, "You're making a scene."

"I'm not causing a scene," Wendy said as she looked around, when she saw that most of the people in the shop were watching her face went redder. Sitting down she continued, "Besides he's only my friend, nothing more."

"Protesting much?", Robbie smirked.

"I'm not protesting, you're protesting.", Wendy snapped at him. Looking around at her friends, she raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What was that about a betting pool?"

Everyone looked around sheepishly, even Grenda and Candy.

"You guys too?", Wendy said as she looked at the younger members of the extended circle of friends. The two girls quickly went back to work.

"Well we've all known you two have liked each other since that second summer," Nate said as he took another drink.

"Speak for yourself, I've known since Dipstick first came to Gravity Falls.", Robbie said as he snagged a biscotti off of the table, "Why else do you think I gave him such a hard time back then, it was so obvious that he had a thing for you that I had to eliminate the competition. Ouch!"

Tambry and Wendy both removed their boots off of the top of his feet.

"Wait if you guys were betting," Wendy started, "does that mean you guys don't think the age difference is too much?"

"At first it was weird but as good as you guys are together," Tambry said as she took another sip of her drink, "you two should totally should go for it."

"Totally, you and Funtimes would be great together.", Lee added

"Lee. We need a triple shot espresso with a shot of vanilla," Grenda called from the table closest to the door.

"Alright muscles," Lee called back as he looked up from the group. While he tamped down the coffee he swore he recognized the patron who apparently ordered the drink.

"Hey do any of you guys recognize the dude over by the door?", Lee asked as he was running the espresso press.

Almost as one the group looked over towards the table. Everyone seemed to agree that the guy looked familiar, it finally took Candy coming over and saying something before they finally figured it out.

"Thompson?"

* * *

Welcome everyone to the first chapter in this new series. Here is my attempt at a Gravity Falls Power Ranger AU. In summer of 2016 an ancient force has arrived in Gravity Falls intent on finding weakened layers of reality that are prevalent in the area and exploiting them. Realizing fear is one of the ways to find the weak points, he and his evil henchman have begun corrupting both creatures and objects in order to terrorizing the populace. Taking a cue from a friend he met while stuck on the other side of the portal, Ford recruits five 'teens with attitudes' to combat this threat.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

 **Gravity Heroes** , A Superhero AU. A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.

 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks** , a series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.

 **Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region** ( _Coming Soon_ ), My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region.

 **The Curse** , thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the Gravity Heroes AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Friday June 10th, 2016**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **The One That Got Cafe**

"Thompson?", Tambry called from where the gang was sitting at the counter.

"I was wondering how long it would take you guys," the guy who ordered espresso said as he stood. While the facial features were similar, the rest of him had changed. He appeared to have grown another six or seven inches and had shed a lot of weight.

"What in the world happened to you man?", Nate asked as Thompson made it over to the counter.

"Well, shortly after the first semester started I met this great girl. We really hit it off and she started hitting the gym, so I joined her.", Thompson explained as he waved a hand to show off his physique, "And as you can see it worked out, even if she and I didn't."

"크래커에 거룩한 쓰레기, 그는 뜨거워. 나는 기꺼이 그녀를 대신 할 것이다."*, Candy said as she finally got a good look at Thompson. She recognized him sitting down, but standing up she finally saw the difference and she was openly staring.

"고마워요 캔디, 나는 영광 스럽다."**, Thompson said as he turned towards the startled teen waitress.

The gang all looked between the two not knowing what was going on. Thompson just stood there with a small smile as he watched Candy's reaction.

Candy suddenly got flustered and blushing profusely. She turned away muttering, "What, how? 너는 나를 이해하기로되어 있지 않았다."***

"What was that?", Nate asked as he, along with everyone else, tried to figure out what the two were saying.

"Oh she was just congratulating me on the weight loss and I thanked her. Before you ask the ex was from Korea so I got a copy of Behistun Inscription for Korean and nearly blew my Economics course working on it.", Thompson said as he finally sat down.

"That was sweet, I bet she loved it man.", Lee said as he handed Thompson his espresso.

"Unfortunately no, by the time I was able to hold conversations with a couple of the others who speak Korean at school something happened.", Thompson said before he took a sip of his drink, "I went to see her one day and heard a male voice coming out of her dorm room. In Korean he was talking about the idiotic white boy and she told him she was just stringing him on as a way to get a visa."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry.", Tambry said as she put a hand across his.

"What's her name, man?", Wendy asked as she envisioned egging the girl who messed with her friend's heart.

"Not saying," Thompson replied as he saw the malevolent smirk on her ginger haired friend. Looking at the rest of the group he changed the subject, "So what were you guys talking about before you finally recognized me?"

"Oh just whether or not Wendy and Dipper are finally gonna hook up," Lee said as he made a french vanilla latte for a customer of Grenda's.

"So I still have a chance to win?', Thompson said with a smirk as Wendy started blushing anew.

 **Out In The Abandoned Mines Outside Of Town**

Lord Tulka and Lady Vane are exploring the caverns, examining the work they put into the lair over the last few days. There were countless black artist mannequin looking humanoids moving about cleaning, setting up furniture, etc. When the pair enter the large inner chamber they see several oddities had been installed. There was a large bowl that seemed to be connected to a frame contain a blank canvas, a pile of knick-knacks (which included the old Questiony the Question Mark costume, an old postal box, several bear traps (most of which were pried of the legs of the black figures), and other non essential items the black figures had gathered during there investigations of the modern world.

On the other side of the room there sat a raised dais that held a single white wooden chair that had come from the fenced in pond the drones had found during their searches. It was here that Lord Tulka stopped his explorations and sat, his spear now resting in the slot that once held the umbrella. Pleased with the way the lair was shaping up he gestured for his companion to come forward.

"Lady Vane, are our troops ready to test this world and see if it is to be found fit?", the hirsute Lord Tulka called as she approached.

"My lord, I have been creating Cryptizones," she replied as she swept her hands towards the black wooden figures, "from the local flora and our forces have been collecting artifacts for me to study. Soon I'll be able to help create more servants for your command. But until then we should send an advance squad in to gauge the strength of our enemies."

"Tomorrow we shall send out Vodak, he will give us a decent idea on the town's strength.", Lord Tulka said before he took another look around the chamber, "Where is he? That cone headed buffoon is never here when I want him."

In the chamber there were several of the Cryptizones working on a mural along one wall depicting Lord Tulka holding the world in his arms. From the hall to the right of the mural in walks what on first glance looks like a six foot tall Gnome. But on the second glance you can tell that nothing that he is not a normal Gnome. The first issue (besides his size) is the gray leathery look of his skin and the brownish-green tint of his hair. Then there was his beard, while the same color as his hair was cut in a van dyke instead of the full beard. Next is his state of dress, while the overalls and shirt were the norm for Gravity Falls Gnomes the colors weren't. The overalls were as dirty black and ripped in several places while the light brown shirt had had the sleeves ripped off. And his hat (which if he took it off would leave him standing at just five feet tall) was a deep brown and as dirty as the rest of him. Sleeved up his right arm there appeared to be some sort of forearm guard that covered from his elbow to his wrist.

"There you are, Vodak!", Lord Tulka called as the giant Gnome came into his line of sight, "And just where have you been?"

"My liege, I was out procuring food as you had commanded.", Vodak said holding up several cloth bags that appeared to have at one time been bedsheets, "I was able to gather some fresh venison and I was able to abscond a supply of human for for the two of you to try."

He handed off the sacks that held the venison to a Cryptizone who took them off to the kitchen chamber. He sat the other two down on a table in the chamber and began pulling items out to show his 'master' and his true mistress. He pulled out boxes of cereal, a wheel of cheese, a couple bags of jerky, a six pack of Tubby Tusk Root Beer in bottles and one of Pitt Cola, and a stack of granola bars. The jerky and the soda he bought forth to Lord Tulka.

"An offering to you my liege, cured meats and beverages to wash it down.", Vodak said as he offered the snacks to Lord Tulka. He then turned and walked towards Lady Vane and as he passed the table he reached into the smaller sack and pulled out a box of chocolate bonbons, "and for the lady I offer sweet for the sweet."

As she took the offered candies they heard a loud pop and turned to see Lord Tulka drinking from the neck of the bottle of soda as it appeared that he bit the cap off and swallowed it.

"Buuurrrrppp!", Lord Tulka belched as he released the pressure of the carbonated drink. Turning towards Vodak he said, "Tomorrow you shall take a squad of Cryptizones into the town and find a large gathering to test the worthiness of the town."

"Yes Lord Tulka," Vodak replied. As he headed to take the remaining snack items to the kitchen chamber a malicious thought came to him, 'And I know just where to attack, those brats that always gave Geoff problems are returning tomorrow and while I was procuring these supplies I remember one of the townsfolk mention a party at the old tourist trap where they used to live. I can kill two birds with one stone, test the troops an show up Geoff by getting rid of those brats.'

 **Saturday June 11th, 2016 12:15 PM**

 **Gravity Falls Bus Terminal**

As the Speedy Beaver bus pulled up to the terminal the small group of people that appear to be waiting for it stretch out a sign that reads, 'Welcome Back, Dipper & Mabel!' Among those holding the sign was Stan, Ford, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, & Pacifica. Soos and Melody stayed at the Shack to finish the last minute preparations for the party. The bus hadn't even started to stop before they heard a familiar voice yelling, "They're here, they're here. I told you Dip Dop."

When the door to the bus finally opened a sixteen year old Mabel Pines practically flew out of the bus and stage dived into her friends and family. After all of the hugs were finished she pulled back and everyone got a chance to actually see her for the first time since the end of the previous summer. At five foot ten inches she hadn't grown any taller, but she had cut her hair in a pageboy style and a light blue sweater was tied around her waist. She had on midnight blue leggings that were speckled with stars, a black tiered skirt, and a gray camisole with a picture of Jasper the Genial Specter doing a backstroke on the front of it.

"You're looking good pumpkin," Stan said as he pulled her into a hug, "We're gonna have to keep the boys away by force this year."

"I do have some new stun gloves I need to test out," For added as he took his turn hugging her.

"You guys," Mabel giggled as she swatted the two elder twins. She then headed towards her friends.

"You know Mabel, you could have helped me.", a somewhat familiar voice called from the door of the bus.

Most heads turned towards the voice as Mabel called out, "Hey you lost the bet fair and square mister!"

While they saw Wendy's old hat, it didn't seem to be on a person they recognized. The last year had been good to Dipper it seems. When the twins left last year he was still a good two inches shorter than Mabel, but he now appeared to be towering a good four inches over her. He also had lost the last of the baby fat he had had when they left. With a jaw line not quite a square as his Grunkles, it was still decently defined and had the start of a soul patch just below his lip. And while he was still somewhat skinny, there was some noticeable start of definition in his arms and calves. Like his sister his look had evolved some also. He had on a pair of denim cargo shorts, a black A-shirt, and a short sleeved green flannel. He was pulling along two rolling suitcases and had a backpack hanging off each shoulder. While he walked over to the crowd, the driver had gotten off and was unloading four more suitcases.

"Well guys, we're back for the summer!", he exclaimed as he dropped the two backpacks and let go of the suitcases.

"Who are you and what did you do to my nibbling of a nephew?", Stan asked with a chuckle in his voice that said he was joking.

"It's good to see you Dipper," Ford said as he held out a hand.

"Aw come here you two fogeys," Dipper said as he pulled his two Grunkles into a hug. As he pulled back he felt his hat being lifted off of the top of his head.

"Well Dip, time for this bad boy to come back where it belongs.", Wendy said as she held up the trappers cap.

Dipper reached out to take either the trapper's cap or his old pinetree hat and Wendy attempted to keep both hats away from him as she has done the previous three years. But unlike the previous years he was now as tall as her, so he reached out and grabbed the pinetree hat which he placed back on his head.

"Hey there Wendy," he said as he pulled her into a hug. He held this hug longer than any other hugs than have been exchanged so far.

"Alright you two break it up, we need to get to the shack. Soos and Melody are waiting for us," Stan said as he smirked at the two teens.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later At The Shack**

"Alright Doods, let's get the party started.", Soos called out from the DJ booth as he worked the sound system.

As Dipper watched, couples gathered out on the dance floor. Blubs and Durland, Robbie and Tambry, Nate and the girl from the pizza joint at the mall, even Mabel and her girls were all out there dancing. Actually it seemed that Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were dancing in a circle around Pacifica who was laughing along with their antics. He also saw several others from around town there on the floor. Lee and Thompson, man he thought he had changed a lot over the school year but Thompson was almost a new man, were seated on the sofa against the other wall.

"Same ol Dip, huh." he heard a familiar voice ask from his side. When he turned his head he saw that Wendy had snuck up beside him while he was watching the crowd.

"Wha, what do you mean?", he asked the his long time friend.

"Well the party is out there and yet here you are hugging the wall," she said as she leaned back against the wall with him.

"Oh well you know, parties really aren't my thing.", he said as he bobbed his head along with the music.

"Sure, with the way you filled out I'm betting you're having to beat the girls off with a stick. They're probably are trying to get you out to dances all the time man."

"Eh, I've had a couple ask, but they weren't y...", Dipper was saying as he looked over at the beautiful red head at his side, when he caught a strange sight out of the corner of his eye. Walking into the dance room was a giant gray Gnome and he was heading straight for the girls.

Realizing something was off for once Blubs and Durland interposed themselves between the coming creature and the girls.

"Just what do you think you're doing here mister?", the off duty sheriff asked before the hulking Gnome backhanded him sending him flying across the room. Durland called out for his husband as he abandoned his defense of the girls to rush to his side.

"Stand behind me girls," Grenda called out as she pulled her friends behind her. At five foot eleven inches she was easily the tallest and she still carried her bulky muscular frame.

Dipper looked around for his Grunkles as he and Wendy moved away from the wall and headed towards the creature. He remembered Ford had begged off of the party shortly after they arrived and as he looked he saw Stan on the ground outside the door the Gnome came in. as they moved he saw Thompson had also gotten up and was heading towards the aggressor. They got there in time to see Grenda slump to the floor with Candy rushing to her side. By now most of the other party goers had escaped out through the gift shop exit, though a few had stayed around long enough to get pictures of the creature. Soos and Melody had even made it back around to the other side to check on Stan. Once they had made he was ok they carefully got him to safety.

Looking over at Candy, Thompson called out. "Get her out of here, we'll cover your exit."

Wendy looked over at Pacifica and Mabel and added, "You two should probably get out of here also."

"No way!", Pacifica declared as she dropped into a wide stance, "I've been studying martial arts since I was eight and now I get a chance to use them. Besides this guy hurt my friends, I'm staying."

"Yeah, broseph there isn't the only one who's been training at our godfather's gym back home.", Mabel pointed out as she started cracking her knuckles, "And this way we outnumber him five to one."

"Oh, oh cute. You all think I'm alone," Vodak chided with a chuckle. Behind him a dozen black painter's mannequins suddenly appeared. In what appeared to be both fluid and jerky in their movements, they all slowly moved out from behind him.

As the creatures came forward and worked their way around the five friends as to surround them.

"CRYPTIZONES, ATTACK!", Vodak ordered and as one the black mannequins charged towards Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, & Thompson.

* * *

Well all here is the second chapter of the Valor Force Rangers. First we find out some of Thompson's back story and why his appearance has changed over the last two years. Then we get a look into the villains HQ and get a small look at their motives. Next the Twins are finally back in town. And finally Vodak interrupts the Welcome back party.

From Korean thanks to Google Translate

* Holy crap on a cracker, he's gotten hot. I will gladly take her place.

** Thank you Candy, I'm flattered.

*** You were not supposed to understand me.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works here:

 **Gravity Heroes** , A Superhero AU. A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.

 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks** , a series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.

 **Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region** , My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region.

 **The Curse** , thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If you do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the Gravity Heroes AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

 **Reader mdizzle:** Thanks. Well not everyone can have good taste. ;-) I joke, I know you are a Dipcifica fan and I have enjoyed reading your story in the past but as I have told you when talking about your 'Dipper Pines, Paranormal Detective' story over on DA, Wendip is my otp and your's is one of the few Dipcifica stories I can read. As for making the story a crossover, I will take that into advisement but really I don't consider this a crossover as the only connection to the main Power Ranger verse will be a mention of Zordon.

 **Reader StkAmbln:** Thanks. I'm always working on improving my writing skills. Yeah, I really see the two sets of friends merging with the crew taking Mabel's girls under their wing once they reach high school, probably starting with Wendy. As for Gabe, well Candy still has a thing for him and lined up the puppet show as a way get his attention. The names are ones I came up with for the characters over in my first Gravity Falls story, Gravity Heroes, and follow how I've perceived their ethnicity (Grenda – Germanic, Tambry – Romanii/Gypsy, Nate Patel – Hindi, and well Lee was just a play on the word smirk). The only creature that will be from any of the Rangers is a mention of Zordon.

Thanks it came from a marathon of Ranger seasons my son and a roommate were watching from MMPR all the way up to SPD. More is on the way.

 **Reader The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks. You know I may actually use that line.

 **Reader NecroticHate:** Thanks. None, Bill has no bearing on this story other than as a reason Ford and Zordon had the conversation that led to Ford developing the Valor Force Morphers. As for Thompson, we found out in this chapter. Thanks, I'm working on keeping it along the lines of the humor and action in both shows. And the twins are back so here we go.

 **Reader FullMetalKhaos:** Thanks. I'm glad you are intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ford's Basement Laboratory**

Ford is busy working through the sound being pumped down from the party upstairs, he would have happy to be up at the party but he was never comfortable in large social gatherings. The twins know this, so when he asked to be excused from the celebration they allowed it. He was still planning on heading up in a while to put in an appearance. For now though he was just tinkering around with some new equipment he had Fiddleford order from one of his suppliers. It is some sonar equipment that will be perfect for he and his brother's next sea excursion, especially after he's done modifying it.

His head was bopping along with the upbeat tempo when suddenly he heard the music stop and a loud ruckus come over the speakers. He rushed over to the monitors he had set up (mostly to know when one of the family was looking for him). What he saw was one of the most extremely ugly men he has ever seen (and he has seen plenty during his time on the other side), either that or given his clothing he was an enormous Gnome. It appeared that Mabel's friend, Grenada was it? Guava? No it's Grenda, stepped up to dissuade the whatever he was. He panned the camera around and he saw Soos and Melody picking his brother off of the ground outside the entrance to the room the party was being held. He fought the urge to run to check on him and brought the camera feed back onto the matter at hand. As he saw Grenda fall after the creature backhanded her into the wall.

"Dang it, where did I put them?" He said as he began searching through his lab while still trying to keep one eye on what was happening above him. As he saw the twins and their friends be surrounded by some black mannequins, he found the dark gray box he had been searching for. He began activation sequence as he opened the case to release what was inside. "Now hopefully whoever receives these will be able to get here in time to help against these monsters."

 **Meanwhile Upstairs**

"CRYPTIZONES, ATTACK!", Vodak ordered and as one the black mannequins charged towards Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, & Thompson.

Mabel the first to react as she ducked back from the outstretched arms of one of the attacking creatures. She hauled off and decked the creature.

"Ouch!", she called out, "watch out all. These guys are solid."

She was then grabbed from behind. The creature that grabbed her threw her towards the wall, she caught herself before hitting it face first.

Thompson tried delivering a forward thrust kick only to have the creature grab his foot. The creature then flipped him over causing him to land on his stomach. Another creature kicked him in the stomach, hurling him a few feet away from Mabel, where he landed with his back against the wall.

Pacifica delivered a solid palm thrust into the chest of the creature that was reaching for her, only to come to the same conclusion that Mabel had just yelled out. Two of the creatures grabbed her and threw her so she crashed into the rising Mabel.

Dipper attempted a grapple with the creature in front of him, just barely dodging a blow from another in the process. The creature he was grappling with took advantage of this distraction and lifted him off of his feet. It then lifted him into the air and threw him across the room. He landed in a heap near Thompson.

Wendy was fairing better than the rest of the group (growing up the child of Manly Dan and having three brothers that are becoming more like their father every day will do that). She had already taken down one creature and was in the process of throwing another one to knock down a third when she saw Dipper get thrown. This distraction was all the creature needed to twist from her grip. While it righted it self the first creature she had knocked down had worked it's way behind her. The newly free creature landed on it's feet and kicked out striking her in the chest, she went backwards tripping over the first creature in the process. After she landed, her foot was grabbed and she to went flying towards the rest of the group.

As the group attempted to regain their footing five different colored beams of light flew into the room and struck them. As they processed what happened, Dipper is the first one to notice that everything has gone to gray-scale.

"Whoa, wait a minute?", Dipper calls out as he looks around. Having been to the mind-scape before he recognized this effect.

"Dipper, what's going on here?", Pacifica asked as she stood up after untangling from Mabel and saw the lack of color in everything besides her four friends. In fact they each seemed to be a little more colorful than she remembered, almost as if she was seeing an afterglow of the beams of light that had hit them.

"Aw, man. Not this again," Mabel bemoaned as she looked around, "At least the creatures are frozen while we're here."

"Well that's not exactly how this place works Mabs," Dipper said as he and Wendy helped Thompson get to his feet.

"Ok man, why does everything look like my granny's old tv?", Thompson asked as he rubbed his sore backside.

"We're in the mind-scape," Dipper replied as he walked over and examined the creatures and their leader, "Now the real question is how we got here? Bill has been gone ever since we wiped him from Stan's mind. And none of these guys seem like they would be able to drag us into it."

"There was those beams of light that hit us," Wendy added as she joined him in looking them over, "You think they have something to do with it?"

"Very astute observation Wendy," they heard a familiar voice say as someone walked out from the shadows, "Intelligent and brave, no wonder the phoenix chose you."

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel and Dipper called together.

"Greeting kids," Ford said as he stepped fully into the light. "Sorry for the location, it was the easiest location and way for me to explain what just happened."

"Alright then Grunkle Ford, what is going on?", Pacifica questioned.

"Well I don't know much about your current opponent, but a few days ago some sensors I set out after Stanley and I returned from our first sea voyage registered a class six disturbance in the in regions spatial field." Ford said as he walked over and studied the tall gnome, he was certain now that that was what it was. After seeing the expectant face of his great nephew he continued, "As soon as I was free I went out to investigate to location of the disturbance, but all I found was a shattered stone with mystical residue coming from it. It's currently back in my labs to be studied."

"You think this guy is the cause of the disturbance?" Thompson asked as he was still trying to process what was going on. The only real thing he knew right now is that it is never boring around the Pines twins.

"Unfortunately no. This gentleman here," Ford said as he gestured towards the giant gnome as he turned to face all of the assembled teens, "would only register a two or three on the scale, if he registered at all. Though I wouldn't be surprised to find out he is connected some how. But I digress, the initial question is still unanswered."

He slowly paced in front of the teens,"During my time on the other side I met many an interesting people. One being I met while traveling was an Eltarian named Zordon. As we discussed dealings with our home worlds and compared stories of being tricked by evil beings, he told me of how he was able to create a team of of defenders for his home dimension. The process used was a blend of science and mystical energies that created what he called the morphing grid. But seeing as the evil they were created to fight was locked away for eternity he hoped he never had to use the grid again. I took many notes as we talked and planned to enact my own grid if I ever return home in order to battle Bill, but I never got the chance as the fight against him was already in progress. It was during that first trip after Weirdmageddon that Stanley and I found ourselves somewhere near the Greek Isles defending a dying pegasus from a small flock of harpies. I realized that he and I were not going to be able to keep on handling this instances on our own for to much longer. I remembered the notes and plans I had made and as we worked towards trying to help the pegasus to survive, I began discussing the plan with Stanley."

He paused there for a moment, looking pensively at some items he held in his hand. After what seemed like a good minute, he continued. "As I was pondering how I could power my morphing the pegasus spoke to me. Rather than dying in vain he wished to join me in my quest to do right in the world. As he passed his spirit coalesced into a token that began my search for noble creatures to help in my quest. Eventually the pegasus was joined by a phoenix from near Rome, a kelpie from the Scottish shores, a tanuki from Japan, and a jackalope from the American south west. These five, along with a power source of my own design, became the basis I built my morphing grid around."

"Whoa. I know nothing is sedentary when you guys are around, but what are you going on about?" Thompson asked. "And what were those beams of light?"

"He's explaining that now Thompson," Wendy calmly replied.

"Thank you, Wendy. Yet another reason I can see why the phoenix chose you." Ford said as he walked over to her, in his hand he held a necklace like medallion. When he reached her hand handed over the medallion. "To answer your question Joseph..."

"I keep telling you that you can call me Thompson, everybody does." Thompson interrupted.

"Well Thompson," Ford said as he handed the next medallion to Dipper, "to answer your question, when I saw on my monitors that the party was being attacked I figured it was time to activate the morphing grid. This sent out the spirits to choose their representatives."

"So did you plan on us being these representatives?" Pacifica asked as she stayed close to Mabel.

Ford noticed that the two of were holding hands as he handed the two of them medallions. He answered her question as the girls themselves noticed, "No, I had hoped that the representatives would be chosen and I could tell them what was going and then they would be able to get here in time to help. I actually was hoping for once that you all would be left out of this, but a part of me knew. It wouldn't be a Pines summer with out something happening. Though I have to be honest, I am surprised at who the spirits chose."

He handed Thompson the last medallion before he continued, "These medallions are your physical connection to the morphing grid and with them you will be able to call upon the spirits for assistance."

"So they will come out and attack these creatures for us?", Mabel asked even though she was barely paying attention. She was trying to figure when her and Paz had started holding hands. She wasn't complaining but they hadn't talked about letting anyone else know yet.

"No, that is not what will happen Mabel." Ford responded with a chuckle. He pointed over at her medallion as he continued, "As I said, the medallions are your connection to the spirits. When you place them on you will feel the spirits helping enhance your own natural abilities and perhaps they will even grant you other abilities."

"Perhaps? That doesn't sound too encouraging, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said as he turned his medallion over in his hand examining it. He looked over as Wendy place her medallion around her neck. As she did so he noticed the slight reddish hue that she had been exuding began to practically blind him before it died back down to the level it was at the beginning. "What was that?"

"That was the spirit bonding with Wendy," Ford said as he turned towards the ginger haired young lady, "Wendy, because of your intelligence and courage you have been chosen by the phoenix to be the Red Ranger. And as the Red Ranger you will be the leader of the Valor Force Rangers."

"Whoa. That feels interesting," Wendy as she was processing what she was told. Suddenly she got it and started waiving her hands in protest, "What, wait a minute. I'm no leader. Dip would be a much better leader, he's the one who always comes up with the plans when we go out on mystery hunts. Or even Paz, she's used to telling people what to do."

"Hey!", Pacifica snapped back until Mabel gently squeezed her hand.

Dipper put a calming hand on Wendy's shoulder and said, "Look I may make the plans, but you're the one who makes sure that we all make it through everything when my plans invariably go awry. I'll follow you anywhere."

Wendy smiled at this and as she looked around she saw the others nodding in agreement.

Ford then turned to Dipper as he put on his medallion and a green glow flared then ebbed, "Well put Dipper. It's acts like that that caused the jackalope to choose you as it's representative as the Green Ranger. The jackalope values both speed and wisdom."

Turning towards Mabel as she and Pacifica had finished putting on their medallions, a mixed glow of blue and pink settling back down. With a smile Ford continued. "Mabel, you were chosen by the kelpie to be the Blue Ranger due to your connection to water. Your charm and playfulness caught it's attention also."

He then looked over at Pacifica as he continued, "And Pacifica, you have been chosen by the same pegasus that started me one the journey to create the Rangers to be the Pink Ranger. Nobility and honor are traits it respects."

As he turned to the final member of the chosen quintet all he saw was a solid black mass that then coalesced back into the young man who's name he couldn't place. "And you Joseph..."

"It's Thompson, sir." Thompson said as he looked over from his friends to Ford.

"Oh yes," Ford said as he scratched his head, "You've been off at school for awhile haven't you? How has it been treating..." Ford stopped himself as he realized he was getting off topic, "Actually, we can talk about that later. It seems the tanuki has chosen you to be the Black Ranger, got a little bit of a mischievous side there don't you. The tanuki is known to hold those with a big heart and not a small amount of luck in high esteem."

"Well I have to admit I am feeling empowered," Mabel said as she lifted her arms up to flex. It was only half way through the movement that she realized she was still holding Pacifica's hand. "Ooops."

Dipper cocked an eyebrow at what he just saw before he turned back to his great uncle, "How much longer are we gonna be in the mind-scape?"

"Well according to my calculations you should be coming out of it right about," Ford was looking at the watch on his left wrist, "now."

 **Back In The Waking World**

"Alright Cryptizones, they're weakened." Vodak called out from the back of the swarming creatures, "Destroy them!"

The closest creature swung an overhead chop downwards towards Wendy's head, she reflexively brought her arms up to block and as the chop hit sparks flew from her arms. She then pulled back and decked the attacking creature, sending out more sparks at the impact point. The creature flew across the room.

A second one reached towards Pacifica only for her to float upwards out of it's reach. She the dropped down and hit a literal dropkick on the way down. Once she landed she continued downward and swept the feet out from under another creature. As she rose up she hit a roundhouse on the next closest creature.

Dipper ducked low and sprung forward, landing a clothesline on two of the creatures as he jumped straight through them and landed a good ten feet away. He then ran back into the combat and rapidly began throwing chops at every creature he could reach.

One of the clotheslined creatures flew straight into the table holding the punch bowl, launching the punch into the air heading towards the battle-zone. Mabel threw her hands up to keep the punch from splashing her face, when suddenly the punch stopped mid-air. Feeling a little bit of a pull caused Mabel to move her hands and she noticed the punch moved with her hand movements, she then caused the fluid to wrap around one of the creatures and then flung it across the room.

Thompson waded into the creatures punching the creatures as he went. Then one moment he was standing there and the next he was gone, replaced by another one of the creatures. This confused the creatures he was fighting, finally deciding that he just disappeared so they turned to join one of the other fights. He was trying to figure out what happened when he looked at his hands and saw they were identical to those of the creatures. He walked up behind two of the creatures who were trying to get behind Mabel. He grabbed the heads of the two creatures and slammed them together. Mabel turned towards him, preparing to attack only for him to jerk out of the disguise.

The Rangers regrouped and took stock of the remaining Cryptizones. As they watched another dozen creatures come out from behind their leader, the Rangers heard Ford speaking to them one more time, "Rangers, it's time for you to test out the full capabilities of the medallions. Now do as I say..."

As one the five teens got into a fighting stance, they then thrust out their right arms straight, before finally reaching back and grabbing their medallion. Wendy then called out, "Alright Valor Force, It's time to kick it into action Ranger style!"

In a flash the red aura flared over all but Wendy's head, the aura then becomes a new uniform. The torso is red with a silver star design, well actually it almost looks like the entrance into the Gravity Falls Valley where the ship had carved through the cliff sides. The lower half of the uniform was gray pants capped off with a black belt and holster. Black gloves and boots finished off the look. She calls out, "The majestic phoenix, Red!" and finally a helmet forms. It is the same red as her uniform, with a rounded rectangular visor.

Dipper's green aura surrounded him and coalesced into a green version of the uniform. Before his helmet appeared he called out, "The enigmatic jackalope, Green!"

The blue aura flowed over Mabel before it washed back reveling a blue uniform. She called out, "The fervent kelpie, Blue!" and then her helmet came into being.

Bright pink pulses en-capsulizes Pacifica before it revealed a pink uniform like the others wore. She tipped her head to the side before calling out, "The noble pegasus, Pink!". As she straightened her head, her helmet appeared.

Thompson stood still as the black aura enveloped him before merging with his shadow, leaving him in a black uniform. "The clever tanuki, Black!", He called out before the helmet surrounded his head.

"Whoa, not bad.", Mabel said as she took in everyone's new look.

"Looking Good Dip," Wendy said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not bad yourself," Dipper replied with a smirk in his helmet.

"They could use some accessories," Pacifica added off-handily.

"Guys, I don't think they're admiring our new look." Thompson said as he called attention to the approaching Cryptizones.

The Cryptizones, while surprised at the change of outfits, continued to advance on the group of friends. The Rangers dropped into their various fighting stances: Wendy stood with her arms loosely at her side and her left foot just slightly in front of the her right, while Dipper seemed to be ready to reach out and grapple, Mabel was in a standard boxing stance, Pacifica held her right hand up near her shoulder as her left foot had slid approximately six inches in front of her right, and Thompson stood with his left foot straight at Cryptizones and his right was held back and at a ninety degree angle, his arms ready to attack.

The creatures rushed forward and as one the Rangers lashed out and began to fight through the mob of Cryptizones. Wendy rushed through knocking several over as she went. Dipper grabbed the first Cryptizone that reached him and threw him into three others. Mabel ducked and dodged as she worked through hitting jabs and uppercuts as she went. Pacifica caught her first opponent with a thrust from her right hand and followed up with a roundhouse to another Cryptizone. After sliding forward two steps Thompson lashed out with a near vertical kick that knocked the closest Cryptizone back into three others. From there the team made short work of the remaining Cryptizones. They then turned towards Vodak.

"Well look at the time," Vodak said as he looked over at the advancing Rangers, "I think I hear someone calling me."

He then turned and ran towards the door, blinking out of site as he passed through it. The fallen Cryptizones disappeared with him.

"Alright Rangers power down," Wendy called as she dropped out of Ranger mode. The others followed suit.

"That was awesome," Mabel yelled as she ran over and hugged Pacifica before she realized what she had done. She started to pull away but Pacifica held on to her left hand.

"Well, how long has this been going on?", Dipper asked as he watched his sister actually blush from the continued contact.

"Uhmm," Mabel started before Pacifica squeezed her hand.

"If you must know Dipper, we both realized we were interested in each other before you two left last year." Pacifica calmly answered, "And we've been talking all through the school year. Do you have a problem with that Pines?"

"Not as long as you treat her right," Dipper said with a smile. He was glad to see his sister happy with some one, and this explained why she turned down Rory DeMarco awhile back.

Hearing his approval lifted a weight off of Mabel's shoulders she had been carrying since last summer. She rushed over to her brother and pulled him into a non awkward sibling hug. "Thank you Dip, I've been so worried you wouldn't understand. I could take disapproval from anyone else but if you had, I don't know what I would have done."

"Of course I understand Mabs, she makes you happy. That's all I need to know," Dipper replied as he returned the hug.

"She does," Mabel said before she leaned closer to her brothers ear and in a whisper added, "You need to go get what makes you happy now."

Dipper sputtered some as she the released the hug and went back to Pacifica giggling all the way.

* * *

Well this ends the third chapter of Valor Force Rangers. We start off with Ford down in his basement while the party was going on upstairs. He then notices the fighting going on and the appearance of the villains cause him to begin searching for something. Meanwhile the gang are attempting to fight off Vodak and the Cryptizones, but aren't overly successful. Suddenly they are hit with five colored beams of light and they are in the mind-scape with Ford. He explains the lights and let's them know they are now Power Rangers if they wish. After they return to the waking world they discover their new abilities as they fight off the villains. They then bring out their new uniforms and proceed to take out the Cryptizones. Vodak runs with his tail between his legs.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works here:

Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.

Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks - A series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.

Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region - My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region.

The Curse - Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwords.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If you do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the Gravity Heroes AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

 **Reader The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks. As you see I did use it, though slightly modified. Thanks. I tried to give them looks that would be believable as future looks for the twins, the rest of the crew will be suitably dressed as needed. I went with the Cryptizones name as it fits with the Gravity Falls aesthetic, there will be variations on the Cryptizones seen soon that will help keep the name un-obscured. ;-) I'll keep that in mind, I was a teen as most of the shows came out and have seen up till the last couple of series. My son and one of our roommates have been binging the various series starting from MMPR.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday June 12th, 2016**

 **The Caves Outside Of Gravity Falls**

"And you wanted my attention for what reason?" Tsul Kalu said as he peered down from his 'throne'.

"My liege," Lady Vane said as she and Vodak led a group of Cryptizones into the room, "After our impetuous scout," she paused and looked to her side at Vodak, "reported encountering staunch opposition in his outing, I took it upon myself to improve our odds towards victory. I give you the Corruptizone."

Both Lady Vane and Vodak moved exposing a bright red Cryptizone.

"Very interesting, you made him the same color as cherry licorice." Tsul said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh but that's not all I did to him," Lady Vane said as she motioned the red creature towards an old lectern from the old Tent of Telepathy. As the Corruptizone grabbed the piece of furniture and both began to glow.

 **Meanwhile at The One That Got Cafe**

Mabel, Pacifica,Wendy, & Thompson were all seated in a corner booth. Candy & Grenda flitted from table to table taking & delivering orders, while Lee was behind the counter making drinks.

"Alright, How fun was that yesterday?", Mabel asked once she saw that no one was paying any attention to their table.

"What part, the dozen of villainous manikins or the five foot tall lawn decoration?", Pacifica asked in hushed tones.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the sweet new duds and the bonus abilities lil Miss Grumpy Grump," Mabel replied as she looked

"I guess," Pacifica said as she looked around the table before stopping on Mabel.

Looking between the two Wendy asked, "Yo, Pacifica. What is your problem?"

"Yeah, I mean we did just become…" Thompson started before stopping because Grenda was walking towards them from another table.

"Do any of you guys need another cuppa?", Grenda asked as she got to the table.

"Nah, I think we're good." Pacifica responded without even looking away from Mabel, "Just remember to put it all on my tab. Dad's got to be good for something."

That last part was mumbled low enough that really only Mabel and Wendy, being on either side of her, heard it.

"So what was that last night?", Grenda asked as she watched out for other customers.

"Oh, Grunkle Ford thinks it was just a gnome that got caught by a growth crystal." Mabel said as she looked anywhere but her friend, luckily Grenda was distracted by a waving customer, "Go ahead, we'll call you if we need anything."

"Well as I was saying we became superheroes yesterday," Thompson quietly said after Grenda was away from the table, "I don't know anyone who wouldn't be happy with that. So what is the problem?"

"Oh, she's just upset that Dipper…", Mabel started before Pacifica interrupted her.

"Didn't know what that guy was we fought last night. The Know-It-All usually has all the answers even after he ditched that weird book of his Great Uncle's.", Pacifica said before she felt a hand on her leg. Looking at Mabel she said, "Where is he, I thought he was supposed to meet us here?"

 **Across Town**

Dipper was across the street from the Steve Pinington Youth Center, where he had just made a delivery for Grunkle Stan. As he was walking towards the coffee shop, he heard people start to panic. Turning around he saw a group of the Cryptizones harassing some of the teens hanging around the youth center. He started to pull his phone out to call the others when he remembered that Ford had said the mystical tech that made the morphing medallions should allow them to be able to contact each other.

"Wendy, guys. We've got a situation down at the youth center. A group of the onyx uglies are causing trouble, I'm heading to see what I can do to them before they do too much but I could use some help." He said as he held onto his medallion. After he was certain the message made it through he charged towards the throng of Cryptizones.

One of the bunch notices him coming and breaks off from the group to intercept his charge. As he got within reach Dipper landed a solid blow to what should be the creatures breadbasket causing it to hunch over. As it was bent over Dipper grabbed it around the waist and lifted it back first over his shoulder. By now some of the other cryptizones had noticed what was going on and ran to add the compatriot. Seeing them coming Dipper grabbed the one on his shoulder by the armpits and threw him like a lawn dart into the oncoming Cryptizones.

 **Back At The One That Got Cafe**

"Uhm, did you guys just hear that?", Thompson asked before he realized the rest of the booth had already cleared out and was almost at the door. "I guess so. Wait up!"

Turning towards the oncoming Candy he said, "나중에 보자. 사탕, 달려 가야 해."

He then quickly followed the others out of the door.

As they reached Dipper they saw that he was at the bottom of a twenty to one dogpile. Wendy and Mabel were the first two to reach them and they began tossing the Cryptizones off of him.

"You Ok Dude?", Wendy asked as she helped him up after he was clear.

"Yeah, I used to get hit worse back in grade school." Dipper said as he brushed himself off, "Glad to see that my message got through."

"Oh, you mean that scream that we got back at the cafe begging for help. Yeah we got that," Pacifica said as she delivered a thrust kick towards the closest Cryptizone.

"It wasn't that loud, was it?" Dipper asked as he delivered an european uppercut to a Cryptizone that got too close.

"No, it wasn't." Wendy replied grabbed the closest Cryptizone and threw it across the parking lot. "Shesh Paz, we're all on the same side here. You've been snippy all day, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Pacifica said as she delivered a palm thrust to an incoming Cryptizone sending it flying.

"If it has a chance of affecting the way this group works together, then yeah it's my concern." Wendy countered as she jumped over Mabel's shoulders and kicked one of the Cryptizones.

"Guys can we do this later," Thompson said as he ducked a swing of a Cryptizone's club. He countered the attack with a quick sweep of the Cryptizone's leg.

"I say, you should listen to your friend here ladies." A haughty sounding voice called from the back of a newly arrived crowd of Cryptizones. "Good little children shouldn't fight."

And at that the crowd of Cryptizones parted and out walked what looked like a vaguely humanoid preacher's pulpit. It was blocky is shape that tapered down at it's waist with short stubby legs, heavy blocky wooden arms, and a squat dome shaped head with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It wore a tabard that appeared to be made out of Tent Of Telepathy drapery, with Gideon's old emblem square in the middle. In it's left hand it held a giant fork and in the right a chakram that also held the emblem in the middle.

"Just a moment buster. You have no right to talk to my friends like that, you walking end table." Mabel said as the Rangers pulled together, "Who are you anyways?"

"Why I am Carnibel Lectern and Master Tsul Kalu has interested me with your destruction." he said as a form of introduction. With a swipe of his right arm the chakram flew out and struck each member of the gang before coming back into his grip.

As they got back to their feet several of the Cryptizones rushed towards them.

The gang pulled together before dropping into a particular fightinting stance. As one they thrust out their right arms before reaching back and grabbing their respective medallion. Wendy called out, "Alright Valor Force, It's time to kick it into action Ranger style."

In a flash the red aura flared over all but Wendy's head, the aura then becomes her red uniform. She calls out, "The majestic phoenix, Red!" and finally a helmet forms.

Dipper's green aura surrounded him and coalesced into his green uniform. Before his helmet appeared he called out, "The enigmatic jackalope, Green!"

The blue aura flowed over Mabel before it washed back revealing her blue uniform. She called out, "The fervent kelpie, Blue!" and then her helmet came into being.

Bright pink pulses en-capsulizes Pacifica before it reveals her pink uniform. She tipped her head to the side before calling out, "The noble pegasus, Pink!". As she straightened her head, her helmet appeared.

Thompson stood still as the black aura enveloped him before merging with his shadow, leaving him in his black uniform. "The clever tanuki, Black!", He called out before the helmet surrounded his head.

"Valor Force, time to teach this jerk the definition of defeat." Wendy called as the team waded into the throng of Cryptizones.

"Oh, really. You silly children are going to try and teach me something. Please, I don't engage in mental combat with the unarmed." Carnibel Lectern said as he struck Mabel with his fork. In a flash of light she is swallowed by rapacious pulpit.

'Mabel!" both Dipper and Pacifica called out as they saw her fall.

* * *

And Chapter 4 comes to an end. Our villains introduce a new weapon into their arsenal, the Corruptizones. Pacifica seems to have some sort of issue with Dipper knowing about her and Mabel. Dipper encounters a group of Cryptizones while finishing up an errand for Stan. During the ensuing battle the Rangers meet Carnibel Lectern, one of the villains underlings, and Mabel gets injured.

I have started a ko-fi account under the fereality name if you'd like to tip the author. Proceeds will go towards getting a tablet w/keyboard in order to help me write my stories quicker.

* See you later Candy. We have to run.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

 **Gravity Heroes** \- A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel receives a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is that Dipper is standing next to her when she received the call. This leads them off to a new adventure.

 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks** \- A series on one shots  & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents. Chapter Seven follows Wildbill after he returns to Piedmont and delves into a few of his past lives that were re-awoken by Polden' Solntse.

 **Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region** \- My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region. _On hiatus._

 **The Curse** \- Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwords.

 **Wrasslin Wendy** \- After Wendy's brothers learn that Dipper's Godfather is a former pro wrestler and beg him to introduce them. A few years later Wendy and her brothers are now working for Global Championship Wrasslin. that's where our story begins. (This is my Writer's Block Breaker story for when I need to break through my Writer's Block)

 **Camping With The Corduroys** \- Two quick journal entries about Dipper's first camping experience with Wendy's family after they started dating.

 _Songfics [found on AO3 and Wattpad]_

 **Baby It's Cold Outside** \- Wendip songfic written for the 2017 holiday season.

 **Opposites Attract** \- Mabcifica songfic written to get the song out of my head.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

Sorry I'm not on the net while I'm writing this chapter so I don't have access to my reviews in order to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mabel," Both Dipper and Pacifica called out as they saw they ball of energy she was apparently turned into, when she was struck by Carnibel Lectern's giant fork, was swallowed by the self same monster.

As they were both struck numb for the moment Wendy charged over bowling down three Cryptizones that were heading for them. As she turned to face more oncoming Cryptizones she called out, "You Monster! What did you do with our friend?"

"Nothing, why do you think I should?" It said as it brought it's hand up to rub at it's chin. "She was a tasty little morsel."

Pacifica nearly dropped to her knees and she would have if not for Dipper catching her.

"We've gotta stop him Dip, we've gotta get Mabel back." she pleaded as she righted herself.

"Aww, how touching. She must be someone very special to the two of you. Maybe girlfriend…" the monster said pointing to Dipper before pointing to Pacifica, "and sister?"

"What she is to me is of no concern to you," Pacifica called out as she rushed towards the monster swinging her fist wildly.

"Oh I see I have struck a nerve, maybe you are one of those heathens." Carnibel Lectern said as it attempted to strike Pacifica. She was able to roll out of the way. "Well maybe it was for the best that I took her. She will be reborn as a member of my master's flock."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked as he threw a Cryptizone at the monster. Carnibel Lectern blocked it with his fork and the Cryptizone was transformed and devoured.

"Why now, that would make it too easy for you. And no one has ever learned their lessons by following the easy path. If you really want to learn, how about you join her." Carnibel Lectern said as he swung the fork towards Dipper. As it was about to connect a blast of energy knocked its path away from him.

Wendy and Thompson rushed over both holding the blasters that had been hanging in the holster on their hip. Pacifica quickly joined them. She and Dipper pulled out their blasters and took aim.

Looking around and seeing he was currently the last creature standing, "Well never let it be said I have overstayed my welcome. I bid you adieu."

And with that he slammed the fork into the ground before him and in a flash he was gone.

"No! Come back here!" Pacifica yelled as she powered down.

Seeing as there was no one else around the rest of the Rangers powered down also. Dipper hugged her and they were quickly joined by the others.

"We'll get her back Pacifica," Wendy said as they separated.

Meanwhile

Mabel came to inside a place she thought she would never see again, because it was torn down after that fateful summer four years ago, the Tent Of Telepathy. She was seated in the audience, she actually believed it was the same seat she had sat in all those years ago with Dipper and Soos. As she looked out at the rest of the seats she saw that while most of them seemed to be filled with mannequins, she did see some familiar and all too human faces in the crowd. Pizza guy (she really should remember to learn his name sometime soon) was dressed in a conservative suit and a stetson hat, the mailman was dressed in a uniform that would have fit in with some of grunkle Stan's old tv shows, and even the teens she saw were dressed in styles out of the old Jolly Week tv show. Looking down she saw that while she was still in her Ranger uniform she had on a light blue cardigan and poodle skirt.

"I see the newest member of our congregation has awoken," Carnibel Lectern said as he stepped onto the stage. He was followed by a Cryptizone who walked over and sat down with the crowd.

They both were also dressed in an older style of clothing. The Cryptizone had on what she could only call nerd wear, even her brother wouldn't wear them, and Carnibel seemed to be wearing something similar to Gideon's old outfit which caused Mabel to burst out laughing. A humanoid (that is definitely a Dipper word for sure) podium dressed in a powder blue suit over all the adornments his body has.

"And just what do you think you are doing young lady?" Carnibel Lectern said as he turned her way and started shuffling in that direction.

"I'm laughing at you, you big nincompoop." Mabel said as she tried to get up, only to have a jolt of electricity flow through her as soon as she left her seat. "Argh!"

"Well it looks like we have a problem child in our midst, my flock." he stops in front of a young man that Mabel can only see the back of his head and so she doesn't recognize him. He motions for the teen to stand and he does. Once the teen is standing he continues, "Why she needs to learn her place. And here she will. Soon she will be as good of a member of the flock as young Gordon here."

As the teen turns around Mabel recognizes him as Gordie, the guy who like Soos had once been swallowed by the Summerween Trickster. The last she had seen him he had started his teenage rebellion stage and was dressing so punk that even Robbie had called him out on it. And here he was in a short sleeved button down shirt, suspenders, pin striped pants, and a floral print bow tie. What was even worse than his outfit was his soulless expression, even in his punk gear there was still the joy for life she remembered seeing in his face when he escaped from the Trickster. But now it was gone.

At The Rangers HQ {Formerly The Shuttle Under The Hill}

After being teleported back The team runs into the command center to find Ford and Fiddleford standing at a console typing away and looking over several different screens.

"Alright Grunkle Ford where is she?" Dipper asked as he made it up next to Ford at the consol.

"Nowhere." Ford replied as he continued to work

Pacifica grabbed Ford by the collar of the turtleneck he was wearing and spun him around. once he was facing her she practically screamed, "What do you mean NOWHERE?!"

Wendy placed what she hoped was a calming hand on Pacifica's shoulder, "Take a breath and calm down Paz, I'm sure Dr Pines is doing everything in his power to find Mabel. She is a member of is family remember."

After taking a deep breath and exhaling Pacifica said, "You're right. I'm sorry for that Dr Pines."

"It's ok child, I know you are just worried for your paramour.", Ford replied before he turned back to the console. He did not see how embarrassed that made Pacifica but the others did.

"Wait. What? No," Pacifica started sputtering as soon as she could speak, "What are you talking about? I am just worried for my friend."

"Paz, it's ok. We know already." Wendy said, her hand still on Pacifica's shoulder gave a gentle squeeze.

"You know what? There's nothing to know." Pacifica said as she shrugged Wendy's hand off of her.

"Girlie, I may be half a loaf short of a sammich, but even I have seen how you two look at each other. It's plumb near sickening it's so sweet." Fiddleford tossed back over his shoulder as he continued adjusting knobs on the machine.

"No, we've been discrete. We've never even held hands in public." Pacifica said as her face went red with embarrassment.

"Pacifica, it doesn't matter to us. You should know that by now. I once said something about "not being able to make someone love you, only being able to make yourself worthy of love'. Well you don't have to worry about that, you have someone who loves you." Dipper said before he pulled Pacifica into a hug, "My sister loves you, don't be ashamed of that."

"You... You…", Pacifica said as she pulled out of the hug. She then playfully slugged him in the shoulder before saying, "How is it you always know what to say nerd?"

"Part of his charm I'd say," Wendy commented as she put a comforting arm around her blond friend.

"Man I missed a lot while I was away." Thompson said after watching this wholesome exchange.

"Well now that that is settled we need to figure out the true conundrum in front of us." Ford said as he and Fiddleford turned to face the teens. They make an eclectic pair with Ford in his standard turtleneck and slacks and Fiddleford in a yellow button up shirt under his trademark overalls and a lab coat.

"Yeah, where in the dagnabbed world is Mabel?" Fiddleford added as he stroked his now shorter cut beard.

"What exactly happened to her?" Ford continued after Fiddleford was done.

"We were fighting some sort of Tent Of Telepathy podium monster when it struck her with it's fork like weapon. It turned her into some sort of energy and he swallowed it." Thompson responded knowing it may be too tough for Dipper or Pacifica. "It also happened when he accidentally hit one of the Cryptizones."

"So his quadrinent is the source of his ability to absorb people, astounding." Ford started pacing as he tried analyzing the situation.

"Maybe you'n younguns need to try and put the kerbosh on it's grubbing utensil." Fiddleford said as turned back to his console and began to vigorously start typing.

"But how?" Thompson asked thinking he got the gist of what McGuket had said. "I shot it with the blaster you guys put with the suit but all it did was knock it off course."

"Well maybe we can find some way some way to tap into your patron's powers," Ford said while he continued to pace.

"Yum-diggitty, that's it. if I take this…" Fiddleford started before he continued muttering to himself as he flitted around the room.

Everyone watched him rush around grabbing pieces, tools, and what not. They heard him say something that sounded like 'For'n this ta work, dey'll need ta be suited'.

Taking that as a cue Wendy led the team in morphing.

"Alrighty then, that should do it. I need you younguns to morph." Fiddleford was saying as he turned to face everybody, "Oh, ya'll already done did it."

"What have you got for us?" Wendy asked as the inventor walked over to them.

"I call these whatchamacallits, Sheaths," he said as he hands Wendy, Thompson, and Pacifica what looks like a simple white leather strap. He then gives Dipper two and still has two in his hand. "Now you attach them to the glove of yer dominant hand like you would a slap bracelet. Dipper you'n yer sister have one for each wrist."

They each applied the Sheaths as they were told and once they were done Wendy realized they blended into the their gloves perfectly. "So what do these do?"

"Welp, what do sheaths normally Miss Corduroy?" Fiddleford asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well they hold the blade of a weapon," Wendy replied with a shrug, "These certainly don't seem to be able to hold weapons."

"Well see here, you'n bein about half right. What they do is allow you to call forth the weapons I just finished for you from the pocket of Null Space where they are stored, with just a flick of your wrist." Fiddleford said as he demonstrated.

"So you mean like this?" Thompson asked as he mimicked the motion.

Part two of this episode is done. And to me at least I now have a voice cast for Carnibel Lectern, Tim Curry doing a southern accent, all based on the "Why do you think that I should?". It's a line I wrote and then remembered it was from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". And well Tim knows how to do eerie and villainous voices. Also I have realized that as hard as it is to write Fiddleford's hillbilly gibberish dialogue, it's immensely harder to write him as hi tech hillbilly.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel receives a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is that Dipper is standing next to her when she received the call. This leads them off to a new adventure.

Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks - A series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents. Chapter Seven follows Wildbill after he returns to Piedmont and delves into a few of his past lives that were re-awoken by Polden' Solntse.

Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region - My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region. On hiatus.

The Curse - Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Wrasslin Wendy - After Wendy's brothers learn that Dipper's Godfather is a former pro wrestler and beg him to introduce them. A few years later Wendy and her brothers are now working for Global Championship Wrasslin. that's where our story begins. (This is my Writer's Block Breaker story for when I need to break through my Writer's Block)

Camping With The Corduroys - Two quick little journal entries Dipper writes after he gets invited to go camping with his girlfriend's family.

The Geek Gets The Girl - The Friday after their 21st birthday (a party he had to miss thanks to an early starting college course), Mabel drags Dipper to a local bar where it appears her girlfriend Pacifica may have been trying to set him up with a blind date. Songfic without being a songfic (Follows the title and premise of the song without any of the lyrics)

Revenant Falls - During the twins fifth summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought he was going to be able to just work at the Shack and spend time with his girlfriend Wendy. Unfortunately this is Gravity Falls and you never know what is going to happen...

Fereality's Gravity Falls Short Stories - My collection of shorts and drabbles that don't fit anywhere else in my writings. Usually either Wendip or Mabcifica stories

Songfics [found on AO3 and Wattpad]

Baby It's Cold Outside - Wendip songfic written for the 2017 holiday season.

Opposites Attract - Mabcifica songfic written to get the song out of my head.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to FullMetalKhaos, geekngroom, nautiscarader, dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

Sorry I'm not on the net while I'm writing this chapter so I don't have access to my reviews in order to respond.


End file.
